


Latte With a Side of Love

by FranTopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Barista AU, Cheryl’s smitten but in denial, F/F, Kevin’s the best wingman, M/M, choni, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranTopaz/pseuds/FranTopaz
Summary: Kevin always has some kind of plan up his sleeve. Today's plan? Inviting Cheryl out for coffee with ulterior motives in mind.





	Latte With a Side of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So this was technically an assignment for my English class. But I decided to make it my first ever fic. So read with an open mind. I’m not the best writer. Lol.

Homophobia. Abuse: physical, mental, and emotional. Neglect; Jason, the  
deceased, twin brother was the favourite child.

Riverdale, just north of New York City, is where the notorious Blossom family thrive. To  
the Riverdale community, the Blossom house, also known as Thornhill, is seen as the  
utmost example of ”higher living.” Everyone is envious of the gorgeous and prestigious  
house, but to Cheryl Blossom, Thornhill is seen simply as a prison sentence.

It’s been two years since her beloved brother was found dead and one year since her  
loathsome father committed suicide. Now it was just her frightful mother, eerie  
grandmother, and terror-stricken self.

Cheryl never feels safe at “home.” In result, she spends most of her time cooped up in  
her bedroom. Minimal time is ever spent in the other quarters of Thornhill. If luck does  
ever strike, Cheryl takes the chance to explore Riverdale and the greater New York  
area.

“Mother, I’m going for a ride into the city. Don’t wait up.”  
No answer. “Typical”, the redhead thinks to herself. She grabs her purse, phone and  
keys and heads out the front door. Her cherry-red 1961 Chevy impala sits on the  
cobblestone driveway.

She steps into the car and exhales. “I can’t keep doing this. I  
can’t keep running away from my problems. I should be able to feel secure in my own  
house”, she ponders. An incoming text tone stops her thoughts.

 **VERONICA** : Cher, there’s this new cafe. “Southside Cafe”. It’s in Manhattan.  
Like 15 minutes away from our fav shopping district. Kev’s new beau, Fangs  
Fogarty. You know, the one he met at Julliard. Anyways, him and his 2 bffs  
own and work at this cafe. You wanna come with?

 **CHERYL** : I’d love to. I need to get away from this hell hole of a home. Send  
me the directions and I’ll meet you there.

 **KEVIN** : Awesome! You’ll love Fangs’ friends. Especially the pink-haired one ;)

 **CHERYL** : Pink-haired...you know what? I’m not even gonna ask.

*1 hour later*  
The cafe looks quaint and comfortable. A large wooden sign painted in serpent green  
reads, “Southside Cafe.”  
Cheryl opens the front door and walks in, spotting her best  
friend, Veronica Lodge. The Latina stands up and greets Cheryl in a warm embrace.

“I’m so glad you ended coming out with us. It’s been a while since you, Kev and I, have  
hung out.”  
“I know. I blame that on myself. It’s always tough to get out of the house. You know  
how my mother is,” Cheryl explains. Veronica grips Cheryl’s bicep in a supportive and  
comforting way. She knows exactly how Penelope Blossom is. She’s overheard and  
witnessed many different confrontations between the mother-daughter duo.

Footsteps make the two girls turn about. “Girls, I’m stoked that you guys showed up.” Kevin exclaims with a big smile.

Turning to Cheryl, he shares his special plan. “Cher, you’ve GOTTA meet Fangs’ best girl friend, Toni Topaz!”

“Topaz? Like the purple gemstone?” Cheryl cursorily asks.

Kevin rolls his eyes. “Yes, like the purple gemstone. But that doesn’t matter. Cause a  
little gay birdy told me that Miss. Topaz is single and ready to mingle. Oh, and she’s  
bisexual, but she’s more into girls anyways.”

“Kevin, as much as I would love to have a girl by my side, my mother would be an  
absolute nightmare.” Cheryl solemnly looks down with story-telling eyes.

“You’ve gotta move out, Cher. Fangs’ mom is a realtor. She can definitely find you a nice apartment. I can give you her number.” Kevin informs his friend.

“Thank you, Kevin. I’ll definitely look into it. My mother is a witch in disguise.”

A loud crash from the back catches their attention.  
“Sweets, we’re NOT making beer flavoured lattes!” a girly, yet raspy voice shouts.

“C’mon, Topaz. The customers will love it.” a male voice yells back.

“Yeah, Toni. It’ll definitely sell out.” a third voice argues.

“Yeah, not happening. I don’t want a bunch of customers getting drunk at ten in the  
morning, off of a medium latte.” the female voice, rebuttals.

Cheryl looks at Kevin with a questioning look. “That’s Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs for  
you. They’ve been best friends since they were toddlers. They all grew up with each  
other.”

Cheryl smiles at Kevin’s comment.  
The three best friends are interrupted by footsteps.

“Veronica, Kevin....nice to see you guys again. And you must be Cheryl Blossom?  
Kevin’s told me A LOT about you.” the head barista shares.

“Only good things I hope?” Cheryl asks, while cocking an eyebrow at Kevin.

“Don’t worry, bombshell. The more I hear about you, the more intrigued I am.” Toni  
smiles and winks at the redhead.

“Okay, this girl is absolutely gorgeous. Her pink hair is so damn adorable. And her  
outfit? Purple flannels shirt, black ripped jeans, snake choker and rings. This girl is a  
true knockout.” Cheryl thinks to herself.

“Cher? Cheryl? HELLO, EARTH TO MISS. BLOSSOM!” Veronica yells.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Excuse me. I was just thinking of something. What were we talking  
about?” Cheryl discreetly apologizes.

“I was just asking everyone what they would like to order.” Toni informs Cheryl.

“Great! I’d LOVE a cherry mocha. Medium please.”

“Cherry mocha, got it! And Kevin wants a caramel latte and one regular latte for  
Veronica. You guys can take a seat. I’ll start on your drinks.”

The 3 friends take a seat on a brown couch.  
“Okay, Cher. Stop being so secretive. We know you like Toni.” Veronica says with a  
smirk.

“No, I don’t. What are you talking about?” Cheryl fails at lying.

“Oh, c’mon. Cheryl, you’re totally the smitten kitten. Just 5 minutes ago, you were  
staring and practically drooling over her.”

“I was staring at her because I liked her outfit.” she argues.

Veronica laughs. “I call bullshit on that. You were probably daydreaming about dating  
her, becoming girlfriends, proposing at Disneyland, marrying her, buying a minivan  
raising kids, going to PTA meetings and growing old together.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “Okay, that took it too far.” She exhales. “Besides, she probably  
doesn’t even like me.”

Kevin shrugs. “Only time will tell.”

Toni walks over with three coffee cups. “Large caramel latte for Kevin, small regular  
latte for Veronica and a medium cherry mocha for the red headed beauty.” Again, Toni  
winks at Cheryl. She walks back to the counter.

“Cheryl! Toni literally just flirted with you.” Kevin gushes.

“No she didn’t. I guarantee you she compliments every female customer.” Cheryl  
denies.

Veronica gasps. “OMG! Cher, look at our coffees and then look at yours.”

Cheryl cursiously looks at the drinks. Kevin’s has a cool leaf, drawn in frothed milk and  
Veronica has a simple, zig-zag design. Then she glances at hers. A big heart with a little  
heart, attached to it.

Cheryl thinks to herself. “This can’t be real. There’s no way Toni purposely did that.”  
She turns her body to gaze at Toni pouring a cup of coffee. The pink-haired girl, looks  
up and instantly smiles at her.

“I have an idea. Go up and order another coffee.” Kevin exclaims.

“Why? I’m still working on my cherry mocha.” Cheryl questions.

‘Just trust me. This is about to become a Nicholas Sparks movie. Just do what I said.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes and sighs. ‘Ugghh...fine. But this better be a good plan.”  
Cheryl walks up to the front counter and gets Toni’s attention.

“Hey, do you need anything else?” Toni asks.

“Yeah, can I get a small cappuccino with cinnamon on top?”

“That’s my favourite drink. Comin’ right up, gorgeous!” Toni says with a smile.

Cheryl’s heart flutters.

A few moments later, Cheryl is handed her drink.  
“Thanks!” Cheryl walks back to Kevin and Veronica.

Kevin thoroughly looks at the cup.  
“Hell yes. My plan worked. I’m a gay matchmaker.” Kevin proudly smirks.

Cheryl turns her cup around and is taken back. “Go out with me? 555-768-2917<3” The cup says in red sharpie.

Once again, Cheryl turns to the front counter. Toni blows her a kiss.  
“Guys, are you doing anything on March 7, 2028?” Cheryl asks.

Veronica and Kevin look at each other with confused looks.

“Why? What’s on March 7, 2028?” Kevin questions.

“Oh, just a wedding...my wedding. You know...to Toni.” Cheryl happily says in a  
love-stricken voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading! Feel free to leave comments.  
> Follow me on Twitter @frantopaz <3


End file.
